Coupling assemblies typically include female and male couplings that are connected to create a fluid flow path therebetween. Such coupling assemblies can be used in various applications, including biomedical applications.
For example, the coupling assemblies can be used in such applications as to couple a blood pressure cuff to a sphygmomanometer machine. In such a configuration, the coupling assembly can be referred to as a bayonet connector. This is a ‘push-to-connect’ type coupling, meaning that the male coupling device can be coupled to the female coupling device simply by pushing the two together (some couplings require an additional step or two).